Description: (Applicant's Description) To build a bi-directional super-highway of information and opportunity between the biological sciences and the advancing frontier of research on malignant disease, the Cancer Center has used its own funds to expand and transform an existing shared resource into a powerful investigative facility, retitled Molecular Pathology. Its purpose is to help peer-reviewed researchers speedily obtain access to expensive and complicated modern equipment and techniques which can enable them to increase the pace of discovery in the areas of pathogenesis, early diagnosis, prognosis and gene therapy. The Molecular Pathology Shared Resource provides a variety of tissue-based and high technology laboratory services to Cancer Center Members, as well as centralized administration of recharge laboratory services in order to maximize efficiency and cost-effectiveness and to encourage and foster translational research projects. The laboratory services to be included in this Resource are divided into three general groups: Tissue-Related Activities: Tissue procurement and banking, laser capture microdissection, creation of tumor-specific databases to include clinical data and archived tissue, RNA, DNA, protein extraction from tissue microdissected and non-microdissected, generation of cell type-specific and degree of malignancy-specific cDNA libraries, generation of tumor and normal tissue "zoo" blots, development of gene expression techniques, e.g. representational difference analysis (RDA), quantitative (Taqman) gene expression analysis. Diagnostics: DNA sequencing and fragment analysis, molecular monitoring, nutritional biochemistry. Macromolecular Synthesis and Analysis: Peptide synthesis, oligosaccharide analysis, oligonucleotide synthesis. The specific aim is to provide services of wide general appeal related to basic and applied cancer research which will be equally helpful to work now in progress on cell systems, animal models and human tissue and fluid samples.